The Swordsman and The Navigator
by AtemsGirl15
Summary: Everyone has saved Nami from Arlong and the fish-man pirates. After the party, Nami visits the boys just to see them. Then, she does something unexpected that will change Zoro's and Nami's opinions of each other for the better. ZoroxNami. Rated M.
1. A Late Night Visit

I do not own One Piece and all of it's characters! One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

Please enjoy my One Piece: Zoro x Nami fanfic! XD

* * *

Nami walked into the infirmary, the building silent and dark. She closed the door, turning the knob to silently close it so as to not wake the men resting peacefully. She turned, leaning against the door, and watched the men sleep. Her crew mates, her Nakama. Nami sighed, smiling to herself. Nami was beautiful. She knew it and made sure everyone else did. She had bright orange hair that was too short to touch her shoulders. Her dark red eyes often looked black, especially in the dark room. Her face was cat like, especially when it came to money or gold. She was tall and skinny.

The four boys lying on the beds were fast asleep and sprawled all over their beds. Luffy, her captain, was laying on his stomach and had his arms and legs spread out and hanging off the bed. His black hair was tangled and sprawled over his face, hiding the top half of his face. On the bed post hung his treasure, his straw hat. Luffy had saved her, had defeated Arlong without hesitation. He had said that she was his navigator and friend. She was.

In the bed to Luffy's bed left was Sanji, the newest crew member and cook, was sleeping with his torso hanging off the bed. His blond hair covered half his face, leaving the other side to naked. Nami could see his curly eyebrow and closed eye in the full moon night. He had promised to love her and protect, even at the cost of his own life. He had saved her too.

In the last bed to the left, lay Usopp, the crews marksman. His tanned skin glowed in the moon light. Nami couldn't see his face, though it was unmistakable. His long nose, perfectly round eyes with eye lashes and brows, and rectangular shaped face were all unmistakable. She could see his long curly black hair. Usopp, like Luffy, was laying on his stomach, except, he had his bottom hanging up in the air as he snored with the rest of the boys. Usopp had tried to save her, even though he was afraid of the fishmen. He even proved her innocence in his supposed murder.

Nami then looked at the last bed, the one directly in front of her. Zoro laid on his back, his arms spread out like Luffy's, his sword leaning against the bed beside him. He was snoring loudly as well. His short green hair was messy, like always and his face completely relaxed. His torso was covered wrapped up in bandages from the cuts he had received back at the Baratie as well as back at Arlong Park. Usopp had told her it was because he went up against the world's strongest swordsman, "Hawk-eyes" Mihawk. Zoro lost and badly. Two of his three precious swords were broken. Good thing Johnny and Yosaku lent him their swords.

Nami moved away from the door and moved to Zoro. Zoro didn't have a reason to save her, except because their captain ordered it. He might haven even opted to leave her be. Yet, he still tried his hardest to save her, though she didn't know why. Was it possible that, in the few adventures that they had together, that he had considered her a friend too, just like the rest of them, but hadn't told them? Hadn't told her? She pondered this as she stared down at him. Zoro was a mystery to her.

Nami stood there for a long while, watching the green haired swordsman sleep. Then, she reached out slowly, hesitantly, to lightly touch his bandaged torso. Zoro flinched immediately, his stomach muscles tensing under her fingers and his snoring stopped. Nami froze, wondering if she had woken him up or if he had just flinched at the pain. It would be like Zoro to wake up this easily, even if he looked like he was in a deep sleep. Zoro may sleep a lot, but he was always on guard, especially around her. But then, she had touched a very sensitive spot, no matter how lightly she had done it. He could just be reacting to her touch in his sleep.

As if to prove her right, Zoro continued to snore loudly. She sighed and then looked down at his face. His relaxed expression hadn't changed at all, which reassured her that he was still asleep.

A new smile spread across Nami's face as she turned back to his torso. Dr. Nako had wrapped the bandages around him so tightly that he could see the muscles on the man's stomach and chest. Nami lightly pressed her palm to his stomach, feeling his hard muscles under it. Nami's heart pounded and her face grew hot as she caressed his stomach through the bandages. She she moved her other hand up to her mouth, feeling her hot skin under it. Why was she blushing? It was just Zoro. He's just a man. He didn't even save her for her (as far as she knew at least). He saved her because Luffy told him to.

Nami suddenly grew angry, with him or herself? She didn't know. So, Nami pulled her hand away and moved back to the door quickly and quietly. She stopped with her hand on the knob before taking one last look at her Nakama. He eyes lingered on Zoro for a few seconds longer than the others, then she turned and left without a second thought, closing the door just as silently as when she came in.

What Nami didn't know was that she had woken Zoro. As soon as she left, the room got quieter, not silent, but quiet enough to tell someone that one of the four men in there had stopped snoring. Zoro had slowly opened his eyes, his arms moving back to his sides and his legs pulling together. Slowly, very slowly and grunting in pain, Zoro sat up and looked at the door. He wondered what that was about, bring his hand up to the back of his head to let his fingers scratch his scalp. He felt a slight pressure on his stomach, right over his healing scar. Zoro had felt a twinge of pain, nothing compared to when he fought Cabaji or Hatchi, but it was enough to wake him up.

He wasn't really sure who it was that had touched him, but he knew it was Nami. He heard her breathing and gasp silently. He didn't see why she had gasped, though, it might have something to do with touching him. Maybe she felt the forming scar and stitches under the bandages and found it shocking that he could deal with such pain by just sleeping it off.

Zoro shrugged, thinking that it wasn't important. They would be leaving in the morning, with or without her. If she came, that would be great. Luffy needed a navigator. They would be lost with in an hour without her. But then, how could they trust Nami? She was, after all, a thief. A thief that steals from pirates. How would they know whether or not she would try to run off with the _Going Merry_ and the treasure inside again? Where would she go? Cocoyashi Village was always an option, but that was too obvious, if they ever got there. He didn't trust her, that was for sure. But they needed her, whether he liked it or not.

Zoro lied back down, his eye lids getting heavy again. It didn't take long for the swordsman fall asleep. In couple of rooms down the hall, the orange haired navigator was already fast asleep too.


	2. Concern

I do not own One Piece and all of it's characters! One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

Please enjoy my One Piece: Zoro x Nami fanfic! XD

* * *

"BYE, EVERYONE!" shouted Nami across the small distance between the Going Merry and Cocoyashi port. "I'LL BE BACK!"

Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji stood at the stern of the Going Merry. The men watched as the orange haired navigator waved goodbye to the last of her family and all of her friends. They were spread out across the stern, Luffy sitting on the railing of the stern, Sanji standing next to him. Zoro and Usopp were standing to Nami's left, Zoro standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Usopp leaning agains the railing. Nami herself leaned over the railing slightly, smiling brightly and waiving goodbye. She was sad to leave home now that she was free, but even more happy to be with her friends and to be able to fulfill her dream of mapping out the entire world.

Zoro, who had seen enough, turned and left when the village was almost out of view. He walked passed the galley and down the steps to the middle of the ship. He took his sword from his haramaki and rested it against the railing. He then sat down and leaned back his head against the railing of the ship, folding his arms across his chest.

Usopp smiled, happy to see that this whole fiasco was over and there wouldn't be anymore fishmen (well, at least until the Grand Line). He sighed and turned, like Zoro, and moved to the galley, thinking about his next invention. Sanji moved closer to Nami, smiling lovingly and saying, "Nami, my love! How about I make you some breakfast? What would you like?"

"I'm fine, Sanji," Nami answered without looking away from her village. "I'm not hungry right now. Thank you though."

"Tell me when you are, my sweet," said Sanji, sounding love struck. Then he walked he started to walk off towards the galley with Usopp.

"Sanji!" called Luffy. Sanji stopped and looked back, the flirtatious look that had once occupied his face gone. "Make me some Prosciutto!"

Sanji rolled his eyes, remembering Luffy had told him off earlier for lying about the Prosciutto last night, not that he had. It was probably just eaten before he got to it, or he got lost on his way to the plate. Sanji shrugged and continued to the galley.

Luffy got off the railing and started to make his way to the galley as well. He stopped and looked back at his navigator. "Nami," he called.

Nami looked back, seeing that his face was calm and indifferent. She wondered what he wanted and what was going on behind that blank expression of his. Then, Luffy grinned widely and happily said, "Welcome back!"

Nami grinned back and then gave him a peace sign. Then she looked back at her disappearing village. "I'll stay here for a little while longer," she said.

Luffy's grin turned into a smile and he nodded. "Okay," he answered before turning to walk off to the galley.

Nami stared at the stern for a few more minutes and then turned to her quarters. As she walked down the steps, Nami spotted Zoro resting against the railing, asleep again. He was snoring quietly to himself, his sword beside him. She remembered the night before, when she had touched him. Her face grew hot again, feeling embarrassed by how stupid it was to do that. Zoro was just Zoro. She didn't even think he liked her as a person, let alone a friend. What would caring about him matter. And with that, she turned and walked into the storage room to go down to her quarters.

* * *

Zoro awoke about an hour later, his stomach growling. He sighed, knowing that he was going to have to deal with that love struck idiot cook. Knowing Sanji, he would make some snide remark about his green hair. Zoro lifted a hand to the back of his head and scratched it. Then, he stood up, grabbing his sword and attaching it to his haramaki, and walked up the steps and into the galley.

Inside the galley, Usopp was working on some new invention. Sanji was washing dishes in the sink. "Hey," Zoro said gruffly. "Sanji, make me something."

"Make it yourself, Marimo," Sanji said without looking up.

Zoro grabbed the handle of his sword, ready to attack. His anger rose at being called a Moss Head. "Crap cook," he muttered, walking to the refrigerator. Before his hand could grab the handle to open the door, Zoro sensed movement on his left side and acted quickly. Zoro drew his sword from it's sheath and held it out in front of him as Sanji's foot hit the blade. At his workstation, Usopp looked up at the ka-ching!

"Whoa, you guys," Usopp said, getting up. He held up his hands as if to surrender, but moved forward, towards the swordsman and the cook. "Come on, guys. We're all friends here. You don't need to fight."

Zoro and Sanji both glared at Usopp, not letting up on there strength. "Stay out of this, Usopp," growled Zoro.

"Yeah, long nose," Sanji growled too. "This is between the Marimo and me. Stay out!" Sanji then used some extra strength in his kick and kicked back Zoro. Zoro recovered quickly, the handle of his sword with both hands and moving forward. Sanji threw another kick at Zoro as Zoro swung his sword at Sanji. Sanji's boot met with the blade mid swing and then they started to struggle.

"What are you two doing!"

Sanji reacted to the beautiful voice immediately, the strength he was putting in to finish his kick loosening up immediately. Zoro pushed Sanji back by finishing his swing. Sanji was thrown across the room and hit the wall. There was a loud bang!, as Sanji hit the wall. Zoro was about to look to see who had helped him win when he felt a fist collide with the back of his head. Zoro fell on to his knees in pain, lifting a hand to the back of his head. There was going to be a bump there, that was for sure.

Zoro looked up to see Nami walk around him and across the galley. Sanji looked up, a wide, flirtatious smile on his face again. Sanji stood up ready to do anything for her. "Nami, my dear! Are you hungry now-"

Nami lifted her fist high in the air and brought it down on top of Sanji's head. Sanji fell forward, the smile stuck on his face. Nami then turned, sighing frustration. "Geez! I can't concentrate with all this noise going on up here! First Luffy and Usopp have a feast, laughing loudly and making as much noise as possible and then you two start to fight! What's it going to take to get some peace and quiet!"

Nami moved to the table and sat down, waiting for Sanji to recover from the injury she had inflicted. Zoro had already recovered, standing up and sheathing his sword, his anger towards Nami growing. But he knew better than to argue with the woman. If he didn't want to be in financial debt with her, not with her greedy fingers. So, Zoro moved back to the refrigerator. He opened the door to grab a couple of apples. He then moved back the corner, not wanting to be near Nami right now. He sat down against the wall, his sword rest against it too next to him.

Sanji recovered a few minutes later and then moved to Nami, not fearing her wrath. "Nami, love," he said flirtatiously. "Are you hungry now?"

Nami smiled and said, "Why yes, Sanji! I am!" Her mood had infinitely improved with the prospect of getting something in her stomach. Sanji was only too happy oblige. He turned to the stove and counter and started to work, a big grin on his handsome face. Usopp, who had seen that the danger was over, sighed and moved back to his work area.

While Nami waited for her food, she watched Zoro eat his two apples. She started to think about his stomach and chest, the new scar that was there. Dr. Nako had said that it wasn't fully healed and he would rip the stitches if he moved too much. They didn't have a doctor, well except her, but she wanted to be paid to do that. The Straw Hats, except her, were basically poor. They couldn't afford her. But still, if Zoro did rip those stitches, who would close the wound again? It would be a pain, either way, if he did.

"Hey, Zoro," she said, sounding indifferent. Zoro looked up at her, glaring. His anger was still very fresh from before. "Don't move around too much. If you rip open those stitches, I won't be closing that wound for you."

Sanji answered before Zoro could by saying, "Ah, Nami's love and concern knows no bounds. Even if it is for that Marimo."

Zoro ignored Sanji's insult and said, "Well, that's just fine. I wasn't expecting you to do that if I did. Besides, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt, so you don't have to worry about me."

Nami looked away, huffing. "Well, I wasn't worried!" she snapped. "I just didn't want Luffy to worry about you!"

"Luffy knows I can take care of myself." Zoro smirked, knowing better then to think that she really didn't care. He knew, although he wouldn't admit it, he knew that she cared about them. She had saved Usopp from the fishmen and freed him from their clutches too. He didn't like the idea of a girl caring about him, but he knew better than to believe her lie. Zoro took another bite of his food, thinking of how idiotic it was to try to lie to him.

Nami, despite her words, continued to watch the swordsman out of the corner of her eye, getting the feeling that he was lying to her to get her off his back. She couldn't shake it. She knew Zoro would lie about his condition to not show weakness. But then again, she knew Zoro wasn't a normal human being. He had cut open his own wound and face Hatchi's six swords and had gotten his wound from Mihawk reopened too, and he still said he was fine. He, Luffy, and Sanji were all monsters compared to her and Usopp.

Soon, Sanji placed a plate filled with eggs, crispy bacon, and toast. "Bon apatite, my dearest Nami!" Sanji said, sounding making her breakfast had made his day.

Nami smiled and looked up at him, taking her eyes off of Zoro for the first time in few a minutes. "Thank you, Sanji," Nami replied pleasantly.

At that, Zoro got up. He had enough of the greedy navigator and the love struck idiot. Attaching his sword to his haramaki, he moved out of the galley. Zoro walked down the steps and moved to the mast. He started to climb up it, ready to go to sleep again. He needed to be alone, away from Nami and Sanji.

* * *

Nami laid in a lounge chair on deck, reading the newspaper. Her mind was finally off that Zoro and she was relaxing for the first time in days. It was quiet for once on the Going Merry. No one was yelling or laughing or fighting.

_Something's wrong._

Nami folded her paper and sat up. She looked around the deck of the ship. No one was there. Nami got off the lounge chair and walked up the steps to the bow. It was deserted. Even the figure head, Luffy's favorite spot, was empty. Nami then turned to walk over to the galley when she heard someone yawn loudly. Nami stopped, recognizing the yawn. It came from the crow's nest. Nami sighed, moving down the steps and to the base of the crows nest. She looked up, knowing that she couldn't see him from where she stood, but Nami knew Zoro was up there.

Nami sighed and then pulled open the trap door to the men's quarters. She climbed down the ladder and then moved to the only bed in the room. She picked up the blanket and then climbed back up the ladder. She closed the trap door and then, against her better judgement, started to climb up the mast. She did it slowly and carefully, not wanting to slip and fall. After a couple of minutes, Nami was carefully climbing into the crow's nest. Zoro was sleeping against the mast, facing north. Nami sighed and then moved to wrap the blanket around him.

"What do you think your're doing?"

Nami froze and looked down to find that Zoro was in fact awake, or did she wake him when she approached? Zoro scowled up at her, his face full of indifference. Nami lowered her arms, holding the blanket to her chest. "Well, it gets cold up here," she said. "You could catch a cold-"

"I'll be fine."

Nami sighed and then looked away. "Look, do you hate me or something."

Zoro's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Not really…" he answered, not knowing what to say. Then, he remember that this wasn't the first time she had woken him up his slumber. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Nami's face grew hot and she looked away. She knew he was talking about the night before. So, she had woken him up. Why hadn't he said anything before now? Or why hadn't he stopped her? "Well, you're my crew mate. I can't care about you?"

Zoro sighed and then looked away. "Yes, you should. But why don't you go worry about your captain or that idiot cook that's so infatuated with you. Why so fascinated with my health?"

Nami looked at him, her anger flaring. "Because you're worse off than the others! You were already injured before the battle started!" _Why shouldn't I be worried!_

Zoro stood up and looked down at her. "Thanks," he said, sounding serious. "For worrying about me. I'm fine. Worry more about your job and less about me. If you slack off, we're all screwed."

Nami huffed, her anger rising. "Well, fine! I won't worry about you!" She then pushed the blanket in his hands and then climbed out of the crow's nest. She didn't climb down as carefully as she had climbing up. She was too mad to think about it. He had taken all her good intentions and thrown it back at her. Well, fine! If he didn't want her being concerned about him, then screw him! She wasn't going to get caught being concerned for him anymore! That was for sure! With these thoughts on her mind, Nami stormed into the storage room to go to her quarters.

Back up on the crow's nest, Zoro stood there, holding the blanket and feeling like a stormed had just passed. He watched the spot where Nami had disappeared, as if her head were about to pop out from behind the edge of the crow's nest and say something like she was going to fine him one hundred thousand berries for making her worry needlessly. After a couple of minutes of silence, he knew she wasn't coming back. For which, he was glad. He sighed, looking down at the blanket.

Deciding that it would be better to not pour more cold water on Nami's jester, he sat back down and wrapped himself up in the blanket. He didn't really see why she was worrying so much. It wasn't very cold up there, except at night. But it was in the middle of the afternoon. The weather was warm and the sky clear. No, there was no reason to worry about him catching a cold in this weather.

Silly woman. But still, it was nice of her to do this for him without him asking. Zoro felt a little more grateful to the navigator, like he could actually start to trust her, though, it may take some time. Of course, if Luffy trusted her, then Zoro would too. Eventually.


	3. Counting

I do not own One Piece and all of it's characters! One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

Please enjoy my One Piece: Zoro x Nami fanfic! XD

* * *

_One hundred, fifty two thousand, and one… One hundred, fifty two thousand, and two… One hundred, fifty two thousand, and three… One hundred, fifty two thousand, and four…_

Zoro was training at the stern of the ship. He swung the giant weights like they were a sword. His bandaged torso was sweaty and red with heat. Zoro's face was tense with concentration and pain. It was now when he was actually training that he felt the pain in his stomach and chest from the scar. But Zoro ignored it. He had to get strong. He couldn't lose another battle, just like he had promised his captain.

"Hey, Zoro," came Usopp's voice. "Should you be working out like that? You'll reopen your wounds again if your not careful."

Zoro stopped for a second, his eyes shifting to Usopp, who was leaning about the outside wall of the galley. He then continued to swing his weights. Usopp shook his head and turned to walk back into the galley. Luffy was sitting at the table, eating a piece of meat. Sanji was sitting across from him watching Nami count the money she had taken from the villagers of Cocoyashi village. Luffy looked up at Usopp as he came to sit next to him. "Whath up, Uthopp," Luffy asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sanji snapped, taking his eyes off Nami for a second. "Learn some damn table manners!"

Usopp sighed and then said, "Zoro's training." Nami stopped counting her money and looked up at Usopp. "I mean, I guess I understand the need to get stronger, but it would go a whole lot faster if he waited to be fully healed."

"Let the guy be," Sanji answered.

"But he could make himself even worse!" Usopp replied. He then turned to Luffy, who had just swallowed his last bit. "Aren't you worried, Luffy!"

Luffy turned to Usopp, his expression full of confusion. "Worried about what?" Luffy asked, genuinely clueless.

Usopp gave Luffy an exasperated look and then narrowed his eyes in frustration. "You mean you weren't listening to me this entire time? And you asked me what was wrong too."

Luffy shrugged it off and grabbed another piece of meat and started to gnaw at it. "I'b noth thoo worried abouth, Zoro," he answered, his mouth full again. "He canth take care of himthelf."

"Yeah but- Oh, never mind," Usopp replied, looking defeated. Then his eyes caught Nami's. "Are you worried about Zoro, Nami?"

Nami flinched and looked up. All eyes were on her now, and she was at a lose for words? What had she been doing to make it look like she was worried? She looked down at her self and concentrated, trying to think about her movements. After she had stopped counting her money, she had stared at Usopp, worry overtaking her. Zoro was already training for the next fight! And he hadn't even healed yet! What was he? A masochist? Why would he put himself through this strain. He's dream is important, but he'll never be able to train if he makes himself worse! Her hands had clenched at this thought, crushing her precious money in the process.

"N-No. Of course not! Why would I be?" She stuttered, going back to counting her money in the same second, as if nothing had happened. She cursed herself. What the hell is the matter with her! She told herself to not worry about that idiot! If he wanted to die before he even got the chance to fulfill his dream then let him! It had nothing to with her! That was something, an understanding maybe, that was between Zoro and Luffy! It had nothing to with her! Nothing what so ever! He was right. She had more important things to worry about then some masochistic swordsman!

Sanji noticed her irritation right away. "Nami, dear? What's wrong? Shall I make you something to cheer you up?"

"Hey, Sanji! Make me more meat!" replied Luffy after he swallowed down some more meat.

Sanji glared at him, angry at Luffy for trying to interrupt his flirting with Nami. "Make some damn meat yourself. Or starve! I was asking Nami." He then turned back to Nami, lifting an arm to wrap around her. "So, how about it, Nami? A parfait sound good? Or maybe a cold and sweet drink?"

Nami lifted a hand and grabbed Sanji's, pinching the skin on the back of his hand, without looking up. "No thank you," she declined politely. She then let go of his hand, and gathered up her money and got up from the table. "I need some quiet time," she sighed as she moved to the door. Before she left, she heard Luffy order Sanji to make him some more meat and Sanji agree to do it. She smiled to herself. Her captain was unbelievable and such bottomless pit.

She stopped before turning to walk down the stars and looked up at the stern. She could see the green haired swordsman lifting his weights and swinging them like a sword. They were much larger than he and seemed a lot heavier then he himself was too. She sighed and shook her head. It wouldn't matter if she reminded that Dr. Nako had told him to relax and train until he was fully healed. He wouldn't listen.

And it had nothing to do with her!

With that, Nami turned, her head held high, and walked down the steps and then turned for the storage room. She opened the trap down and walked down the steps, grateful that she got this room all to herself. Peace and quiet to count her money, write in the log, and plot courses for the ship to take. No one dare bother her down here, unless it was an emergency. She sat the desk, were she was going to draw her maps and started to count her money again.

It was silent for a few minutes, and Nami smiled, loving the numbers she was on.

_One, hundred fifty two thousand, and one… One hundred, fifty two thousand, and seven… One hundred, sixty two thousand, and seven… One hundred, seventy two thousand, and seven-_

BANG!

Nami jumped, dropping her money and yelping in surprise. She then looked up at the ceiling of her quarters, wondering what that was, hoping it had nothing to do with Zoro. She sighed, cursing at herself for thinking about him again. What he did or didn't do wasn't her business. She had more important things to worry about. Zoro and his health wasn't one of them!

So, Nami started to count her money again.

_One hundred, seventy two thousand, and eight… One thousand, seventy three thousand, and eight… One hundred, seventy two thousand, and-_

"NAMI!"

The trap door burst open and Luffy and Usopp came running down the stairs, calling out for Nami. She looked back, her anger rising. What could possible be more important than her alone time! _Many things_, she told herself, but she was too angered to count them or even think of them. "What!" she snapped, stopping Usopp dead in his tracks and causing Luffy to run into him.

Usopp and Luffy fell forward to the ground. Nami sighed and stood up, turning to them in one swift movement. "What's wrong?" she asked a little mot calmly.

Luffy looked up, not bothering to move. His black eyes met Nami's dark red ones and he said, "Zoro's hurt!" There was urgency in his eyes and in his voice. But Nami shrugged it off and ignored it.

"So? I told you that if you want my medical assistance, you'll have to pay me."

Usopp got up then, unhinging Luffy. He quickly scrambled to his feet and glared at her. "Your crew mate is hurt and your wanting to get paid to help him! Well, fine! We'll be fine without your help!" Usopp turned to around and started to walk up the steps. "Come on, Luffy!" But Usopp stopped and looked back.

Luffy only moved to stand up and stared at Nami. A look of determination on his face. "Luffy! Come on!" But Luffy didn't move.

Instead of turning to join Usopp, Luffy said, "Come on, Nami. He's your crew mate."

Nami sighed and said, "Well, I tried to worry about him. He didn't want me too. And Usopp and I both warned him, but he wouldn't listen. So, it's his own fault-"

"Please, Nami."

Nami stared at Luffy. She knew his determination couldn't be broken. So, she sighed and then moved forward. "Fine. But I'm not doing it for him," she said, stopping in front of Luffy. She looked him in the eyes. A smile had formed on his face and he nodded. "I'm doing it because my captain asked me to." Then she walked passed him and Usopp and moved through the trap door.

Yes, she was doing it for the captain and crew as a whole and no one else. Definitely not for Zoro. Okay, maybe for Zoro too, but just because he saved her. Nothing more.


	4. Handcuffs

I do not own One Piece and all of it's characters! One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

Please enjoy my One Piece: Zoro x Nami fanfic! XD

* * *

It was warm and silent. Zoro felt immense pain coming his stomach and chest and his head. But he was laying on something soft and comfortable. He groaned and then tried to lift his right arm to his forehead, but his arm wouldn't move too far off the cushioning thing he was laying on. He tugged and pulled, but his arm wouldn't move any farther than a few inches off the cushioning thing. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared up at the wooden ceiling. He groaned and then looked up to see that his arm was handcuffed to the wall. He tugged again, wondering what the heck was going on. Why was he chained to the wall?

Slowly, Zoro sat up on the couch he used as his bed, groaning in pain. Zoro looked down at his torso to see that it had been re-bandaged. When he last saw it, the bandages had been covered in blood.

* * *

**_Two hundred, one thousand, and twenty three… Two hundred, one thousand, and twenty four… Two hundred, on thousand, and twenty five…_**

_Zoro was still swinging his weights, not taking a moment to rest. He was determined to get better then Mihawk. He had promised Kuina and himself that he would. He had promised Luffy that he would never lose again!_

_But… Zoro couldn't ignore the pain that was growing in his chest. It was growing worse. Much worse._

_**One hundred more**, he told himself. **Then, I'll stop…**_

_So, Zoro continued swinging his weights, enduring the pain. He had to endure it! He had to surpass Mihawk! And the pain grew. It grew so much, that it became blinding. Soon, he couldn't hold the weights anymore. They dropped to the ground with a loud BANG! Zoro fell to the ground, his body getting heavy and numb. He heard voices, men calling him. But he couldn't find the strength to answer or to even open his eyes._

_Then, he heard a beautiful voice. "He's lost a lot of blood," came the voice. "Stupid idiot!" He wondered who this voice belonged to. He recognized it, but he couldn't remember who it was. Zoro tried to remember, but he was in fog. Then, the last thing he remembered, was hearing, "You owe me for this," said the beautiful voice. "Big time, Zoro!"_

* * *

Zoro sighed, shaking his head. His head was still in a fog. He lifted his free hand to his head, massaging his temples to ease his aching head. He couldn't do much for his chest and stomach, but he at least he could ease his head ache. He sighed and then looked around.

Zoro was in the Men's quarters of the ship. He was alone, which explained the silence, and chained to the wall. Zoro's eyes moved to the handcuffs. He knew if he had the strength, he could break those chains. But, right now, he was too tired to. "Damn it," Zoro muttered. "What happened?"

"You fainted from blood loss, Marimo," came Sanji's voice.

Zoro looked up, gritting his teeth. He saw Sanji climbing down the steps, one handed and caring a steaming bowl. "About time you woke up, idiot."

"Shut up," Zoro muttered. "Why am I chained to the wall?"

"To keep you from doing something stupid again," Sanji answered, placing the bowl on his lap. He then moved away to lean against the mast. "It's soup. I suggest you eat it before it gets cold."

Zoro picked up the spoon resting in the bowl and put it in his mouth. The hot, delicious liquid slipped down his throat. He sighed. Sanji's food was really good, for a love struck idiot. He then turned to Sanji and asked, "Who did this?" while lifting his cuffed hand to point at his stomach. He knew better to think that Luffy did it. Usopp and Sanji might have, but they may not know what to do when it comes to stitching up wounds.

"Nami-san did," Sanji answered. A dreamy smile came across Sanji's face as he thought of how Nami had worked on Zoro. "She was beautiful as she bandaged you up again! She had to yell at Luffy to make him understand that you couldn't follow your dream if you bleed to death while training! She's so amazing!"

Zoro looked down at his cuffed hand and then said, "So Nami did this too. And made Luffy approve."

"He didn't just approve it. It's now an order." Zoro looked up at Sanji who was now lighting a new cigarette. He then pulled the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled, a puff of smoke emanating from his mouth and nose. "Luffy said, and quote, 'You're right, Nami! I don't want to lose my first mate before he's able to become the strongest swordsman!' So, he's now ordering you to rest until you are fully healed. Then you can go train." And with that, Sanji started to climb up the mast.

Zoro sighed as Sanji left. _Well, this sucks_, Zoro thought. He then picked up his spoon and started to eat his soup. He wanted to complain about Luffy ordering him to take a rest, but he knew better then to argue with him. Plus, Zoro respected Luffy too much to disobey his orders, even if he was an idiot. So, Zoro didn't complain. He was going to take his order with grace and wait patiently until he is well again.

When he finished his soup, he leaned over the edge of the couch as best as he could, placing the bowl on the floor. Then, he laid back down and sighed. There was nothing better to do then sleep, but he wasn't tired anymore.

_Creek!_

There came the sound of someone opening a door above Zoro's head. Zoro sat up so quickly to see who it was, that he had hurt himself in the process. He yelled in pain and then looked back to glare the person who had startled him.

Nami was crawling throw the trap door that led to the women's quarters. She got up quickly and then looked up at Zoro. Nami froze instantly. If looks could kill, Nami would be dead now. Zoro didn't just look upset, but pissed. Sanji had told him what she had done. She knew that. But she didn't think that he would be this angered. Nami sighed and looked him in the eye, not fearing him. He was, after all chained to the wall and she knew he wouldn't hurt a fellow crew mate. Well, Zoro wouldn't kill a fellow crew mate.

"I can't complain when Luffy orders it, but that doesn't mean you have to put the idea in his head," Zoro growled.

Nami looked away, not feeling ashamed of herself or fearful of him. "Well, you were killing yourself. I know you'll do anything to achieve your goal, but getting yourself killed outside of battle is wrong. I'm not saying you can't die trying, but training while injured could cause something worse to happen. You could lose-"

"That is my decision!" snapped Zoro. "Not yours!"

Nami was silent for a second, staring at Zoro in shock. He glared at her, his anger seething. How dare she try to tell him the repercussions of training while being injured! He already knows! He doesn't need her tell him what to do and they don't need her telling Luffy what to do! Who did she think she was!

But Zoro could see that she wasn't sorry and that she wasn't going to be anytime soon. He sighed, trying to calm himself. He then looked away, his anger still raw. "Why did you help?"

Nami moved around the bed, feeling that it was safe to move closer to Zoro. "Luffy asked me too. Plus I owe you and him for saving me."

"I was ordered to bring you back. I didn't do it because I wanted too." He tried to look back only to see that she had moved to his bedside. They're eyes met, then he looked away.

"I know," Nami said simply. "I didn't tend to your wounds because I wanted to. Luffy was asking me. I did it mostly for him."

Zoro scoffed and looked away. "You devious little-"

"Stupid man."

It was silent for a second. Then Nami asked, "How are you?"

"In pain."

"Well, duh! I mean, is it easing up?

"Not really."

Nami sighed, wishing that there was something to ease the pain. She thought for a minute. There had to be medicine on this ship, somewhere. Maybe in the galley somewhere…

"Hey, look. I'm not about to escape from my bed, really. So, could you do something about these handcuffs?"

Nami blinked, taken from her thought process. She looked down at the green haired swordsman laying on the couch, pulling at the handcuffs that were chaining him to the chouch. She then smiled a cat like smile and moved back to the trap door. "No can do. Luffy ordered that those cuffs are not to be removed from your wrist until your completely healed," she laughed.

"I'm not going to train if its an order!"

"Well, you know how Luffy gets." She was practically giggling as she moved through the trap door.

Zoro looked back, lifting his free hand to reach out to stop her from leaving. But Nami was too far away for him to reach. "Hey! Nami! Don't leave me here chained to the bed! NAMI!" Nami ignored him, closing the emergency trap door behind her.

Now, Zoro was all alone in the men's quarters. He could hear he locking the trap door from her side, not that she needed it. He couldn't reach her now. Zoro sighed and turned back around to ease the pain that looking back had caused. He didn't know whether or not believe Nami's words. It would be like Luffy to order something this outrageous after ordering him to not train, but he got this feeling that she was tricking him. He sighed again. When someone other than Nami comes down, he'll ask them what Luffy said.

So, with that in mind, Zoro laid back down and waited for someone to come and come down.


	5. Touch

I do not own One Piece and all of it's characters! One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

Please enjoy my One Piece: Zoro x Nami fanfic! XD

* * *

Nami lay wide awake in her bed, thinking about Zoro. She was worried. She wished she wasn't. Her room wasn't entirely silent like it had been earlier that day. The men's quarters were filled with the sound of snoring and the sound was coming through the walls. She was used to it by now, so that's not what was bothering her now. No, Zoro was. She was still worried about him being in pain. If only they had some kind of medicine on the _Going Merry_ that could kill the pain for him.

She was also mad with herself for worrying about the idiot in the first place. It was his own damn fault for training before he was fully healed! Why should she have to worry about that jerk! She did as best as she could for him and there was nothing more that could be done for him!

Nami huffed and turned on to her side. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of something other than Zoro. _How many days was it until we get to Louge Town? Three? Two maybe if the wind is good. Maybe we could get some medicine for- No! I'm not getting him anything! He can get himself! I'm going to be shopping for clothes! And shoes! And jewelry! Not for Zoro!_ Nami turned on to her side to face the wall. She knew this was a big mistake.

On the other side of the wall, lay Zoro, in an uneasy sleep because he was in pain. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall in the darkness. Zoro was in pain… It was his fault! She knew it! Everyone knew it! Why should she care if it was his own damn fault! But he was in pain… Part of that pain resulted from him trying to save her (even if it was on Luffy's order). How could she not want to help him because of that. _NO! He already owes me for helping him!_ But that was to repay her debt to him! Getting him some medicine was apart of that repayment!

"Screw it!" Nami hissed under her breath, throwing off her blanket and moving to her desk. She grabbed a lamp and a box of matches and quickly lit the lamp Then she moved to the stairs. She moved up through the trap door and out the storage room. The warm night air hit her face as she ran out on to the deck. Nami took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless night; she could see the crescent moon and a bunch of little stars twinkling in the night sky. Nami smiled up at the sky for a second and then turned for the stairs. She was in the galley with in seconds.

Nami quickly and silently looked through all the cabinets for any kind of medicine, anything at all. She thought she heard Dr. Nako say he stored them on the ship, but she couldn't remember where. Where on earth did he put them!

When she couldn't find anything helpful in the galley she walked out and back down the steps. She moved into the storage room and began to silently look through the crates and boxes there. Nami had almost given up hope when she found a crate that read FIRST AID in big red letters on the side. She laughed breathlessly, thinking, _Finally_. She quickly opened the crate and rummaged through it, looking for pain killers or an ointment or something to stop Zoro's pain so that she could sleep. After about five long minutes, Nami found bottle of ointment.

With bottle and a brand new roll of bandages in hand, she moved back down to her room and moved to the trap door. She quietly moved to the trap door that led to the boys room. She unlocked it and pushed it open. Nami placed the bottle, roll of bandages, and the lamp on the floor and then moved into the room She reached back and grabbed the lamp and then moved around to the couch. Zoro laid sprawled out on the couch, his mouth open wide from snoring.

Nami sighed in frustration. _And I was worried about this idiot?_ Nami shook her head and then brought a hand over Zoro's mouth. Zoro woke immediately, gasping into her hand and sitting up slightly, his hands trying to move as if he were going to draw one of his swords. He stopped his movements though when his wrist was restrained by the handcuffs. His eyes moved around the dark room wildly until they fell on Nami. Then, his eyes narrowed and he lifted his free hand to pull her away from his mouth.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" he hissed. His anger was still raw from that afternoon. And now, she was waking him up in the middle of the night. She wants him to rest so badly, then let him rest! What was more, forcing him to wake up with a start like that caused him a great deal of pain! _What the hell is this woman's problem!_

"Well, I can't sleep-"

"So! What do you want me to do about it!"

"Shh! I can't sleep because of what you said," Nami hissed. Nami sighed to calm herself as she placed the lamp on the floor. Then, reached inside her pajamas and pulled out the key for the handcuffs and bent over Zoro. "So, I've come to relieve some of your pain."

"What!"

"I'm going to rub some ointment on you so it doesn't hurt as badly and will heal faster! Now keep quiet or you'll wake everyone!"

"What's the catch?"

Nami unlocked the cuffs and then straightened up, a cat-like smile on her face. "No catch. I'm still doing what Luffy asked. Plus, I need my sleep."

Zoro sighed, knowing full well that he needed some relief from this pain. No normal human being could stay awake for too long to bare this pain. So, Zoro slowly got up. Nami offered a hand for help, but Zoro just pushed it aside. He could walk on his own. He didn't a little girl's help.

So, Nami led the way into her room. It was easy for her to move through the trap door, what with her healthy and small body. But, with his injured and bulky body, Zoro could hardly move through the hole. Nami offered to help, but Zoro turned down her offer and managed to move through the trap door. He moved to Nami's bed quickly and carefully. Then he laid down and exhaled softly to ease the pain. Nami picked up the bottle and the roll of bandages and placed it beside the bed. Then Nami moved to the to her desk and grabbed a knife on it. Then she moved to her bed and lightly grabbed the bandages.

In a flash, Zoro's grabbed her and she gasped and made her jump. There eyes met and he asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to cut you open," Nami answered sarcastically. "I'm cutting your bandages! What do you think!"

Zoro sighed and looked away. His pain had gotten worse since he tried to get through the trap door. He had to trust her since he was already he here. He had no choice be to let her help him. Anything to stop the pain. He let go of her hand and closed his eyes, waiting for pain from her slightest touch.

Nami watched as Zoro looked away. So, he was really going to let her near him with a knife, huh? That was amazing. She didn't think Zoro didn't let anyone near him unless they were a professional doctor. She smiled. Did he trust her now?

Nami carefully picked up a part of the bandages that covered uninjured skin. She slid the knife inside, causing Zoro to jump. "Be careful," Nami hissed. "I might cut you if you move suddenly like that."

"The blade's cold," Zoro muttered. He hadn't expected it to be cold, or his body to be so warm. He didn't like the cold blade at all.

"Well, you're really warm. It's only natural that the blade is cold." And she was right. Zoro was warm, warmer than she expected too. Her face grew hot as she stared down at him. She thanked the fact that he wasn't watching her as she did this. But, his warm and rough skin was so unexpectedly nice.

Carefully, Nami cut the bandages. She made sure to touch his skin as little as possible. Zoro wince uncontrollably each time she accidentally touched his scar. She had to stop moving so she wouldn't hurt him. When she got all the bandages cut, she removed them from his body. Zoro exhaled again and relaxed. He knew the worst part was coming.

Nami leaned down and picked up the bottle. She opened it up and squirted the ointment on to Zoro's chest. Zoro cringed in pain, grinding his teeth to keep from making a sound. The ointment, like the knife, was cold. Too cold. But this time, it was somewhat soothing, like it was cooling his raw skin where Nami had restitched him up. After the first few seconds, the cool sensation as a relief.

Nami watched Zoro cringe, her heart jerking at the sight. It pained her to see him like this, even if it was his own fault. Now, she regretted waking him up. Maybe he would have been better off sleeping and whatever level of pain that he had then, then here and in a greater deal of pain. _It's too late now_, she thought.

Slowly, Nami reached to press her hands against his chest. She tried to not put a lot of pressure, but that didn't help. As soon as their skins met, Zoro arched his back in pain, groaning through his gritted teeth. The sound echoed in Nami's ears, causing her heart to jerk more. But she didn't pull away. It would just cause him even more pain! "Sorry," Nami whispered, not letting up on what little pressure she had applied. Nami didn't move until Zoro lowered himself back to the bed. Then, slowly, very slowly and very carefully, Nami began to spread the ointment across his scar. The heat that was emanating from his skin grew and burned Nami's. She could feel the scar under her finger tips and it made her stomach churn. She didn't like to see him like this.

Zoro closed his eyes as the searing pain became blinding. He felt beads of sweat crawl down his face. His hands clenched the sheets underneath him tightly, as if to distract himself from the pain. It didn't work too well. This was as bad as when he first got the wound from Mihawk.

Once Nami had spread the ointment all over his scar, she removed her hands from his chest quickly. Zoro's body relaxed instantly, his tense face turning into exhaustion. He was gasping for breath and his hands loosened their grip on the sheets. The ointment's cold sensation relieved the heat that was burning his chest and stomach now. He knew the worst part was over, for which, he was glad.

Nami watched him, feeling a little relief herself. She sighed and moved out of the room. "I'll be right back," she said.

Nami moved into the bathroom and turned on the sink. She washed her hands, wanting to get the ointment off at once, not that it helped. She couldn't shake the feeling of touching his scar. She felt the little bumps from the stitches and where the two pieces of skin separated. She really didn't like to feel it. She wasn't disgusted, just...weirded out. She felt guilty for not doing this sooner. She wished that she had done this that afternoon, so they didn't have to move him from the comfort of his own bed so as to not wake the others. She didn't have to wake him up in the middle of the night. Rest was always the one thing that seemed to make him better. A long nap. But she had to be selfish and ignore her guilt. She had to listen to him. He was a stubborn idiot and she was worse for not listening to her gut!

Back at her room, Zoro hadn't moved. He lay, recovering from the last part of the treatment, on the bed. Nami looked down at him. His eyes were still closed, but his face was calmer. He wasn't gasping from breath anymore, which was good.

Zoro sensed Nami's presence, wasn't quite ready to face her. He needed a few more moments to recover from the last part of the treatment. Nami didn't say anything, not even to tell him to hurry up. He wondered why, but didn't ask. What was with this woman? Didn't she want to hurry up to get some sleep. Zoro knew he did. Was she surprised the he actually felt pain? That he was human, well, as human as it got for Zoro, like everyone else? Or was she disgusted with the way he acted? He hadn't cried, had he? No, he was sure didn't. Then what was wrong with this woman!

Zoro slowly opened his eyes to see that she was staring down at him. Their eyes looked, and Zoro couldn't believe what he was seeing. Worry. Genuine, unadulterated worry. And guilt. Plenty of guilt. She was worried about him and she felt guilty about doing this, or letting this happen to him! Who was this girl! Certainly not Nami! Not their Nami!

Nami sighed and said, "We'll finish up whenever you're ready."

Zoro sighed, not really knowing what to say. He wanted to ask why she looked so worried and guilty? But he wasn't sure if it was right. He could have said, "Yeah, fine," and sat up. But that didn't feel right either. Zoro sighed again and just sat up without saying anything.

Nami bent down and picked up the roll of bandages. They both wanted to get this over with. For Nami, it started to feel awkward. She knew he say the worry and guilt on her face and she knew wanted to ask what they were about. Nami honestly didn't know how to explain them, except the obvious. She was just worried about her crew mate. But Zoro knew it was more than that. Nami was often more worried about money then her crew mates. Why would she be worried about Zoro?

Nami sat down on the bed behind Zoro and started to wrap the bandages around his waist. Nami's face grew hotter as she wrapped his torso in bandages. She had nothing to look at except his broad shoulders and big back. From behind, you would never know that he was in a great deal of pain or that he had a scar across his chest. Nami tried to focus on wrapping him up, but she was finding it very difficult. When she was almost finished, she even stopped and lifted a hand to touch his shoulder blade that she was just about to wrap up. His skin was hot and rough. She felt Zoro flinch under hand, but she didn't stop as she pressed her hand to his back.

Zoro felt her small hand on his back, causing him to exhale slightly. It was like he had been holding his breath for the past five or ten minutes. He closed his eyes as her hand lightly caressed his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end it felt so good. He knew he shouldn't let her do this, but it was too good, especially from the last time she touched him. Her skin was soft compared to his and it made him lean over. The instant he did that, Zoro cried out in pain.

Nami moved her hand away, blinking wildly. What just happened? What did she just do? Nami looked down at her hand, fearing that she had hurt him. Then she looked at his back and whispered, "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" was all Zoro said. He didn't know what else there was to say. Zoro's face grew hot as he realized what had just happened. If things weren't awkward before, they certainly were now. Zoro knew that if he hadn't felt the surge of pain that he had, he would have moaned. He like it. He liked her caressing his back. How could he not feel awkward after admitting that!

"I'll finish wrapping up quickly, okay," she muttered. She he knew he was angry and the awkward feeling had definitely grown. Her face was hot and she couldn't even look at him she was so embarrassed. Seriously, what had she just done! She touched Zoro! Caressed him! What the hell!

Nami kept her word and finished wrapping up Zoro quickly. They wanted this night to just end. It was getting too weird for either of them. Zoro, feeling a little better took the long way around to get back to the men quarters. When he jumped down from mast's ladder, he say Nami watching him through the trap door. He looked away and moved to the couch. The room was filled with the sounds of snores, but he was still able to hear Nami say, "Don't forget the handcuffs." Then she closed and locked the door.

Zoro felt some relief as he laid back down on his couch. He reached up and chained his hand to the wall, like it was before. Then turned on his side, facing the wall. He shook his head, trying to shake off how good her touch was. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else. He thought of what he might do to improve himself when he finally got off of this couch. Soon, he was snoring like the others in the room.

Next door, Nami had thrown herself to her bed, pulling her blanket over her head. Her face was hot and red with chagrin. How could she do something so stupid! Touch Zoro! And then, in order to lean out of her hand, he had hurt himself!_ Argh!_, she cried. She was being stupid! From now on, no more worrying about Zoro. Things were getting too weird. They both knew it!

_Zoro's just a crew mate! My Nakama! Nothing more!_

_Right?_


	6. Healed

I do not own One Piece and all of it's characters! One Piece and it's characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

Please enjoy my One Piece: Zoro x Nami fanfic! XD

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Nami brought Zoro into her room to help him and she hadn't seen him since. She avoided seeing him, not that it was very hard. Zoro was still chained to his bed, so Nami just avoided the men's quarters all together. She let Sanji and Usopp take care of him. Nami just couldn't be around Zoro, not for awhile at least, not after what she did.

Nami felt ashamed for touching him, though she didn't really know why, other than it had caused him more pain. She had just touched his back, nothing else! It's not like she kissed him! Nami cringed at the thought of kissing Zoro. It didn't disgust her, it just felt weird to think of that and to think that she actually touched him. She shuddered at the thought and tried to think of something else. Trouble was, when she was trying to concentrate on navigating a corse to louge town, her mind would often drift to the swordsman on the other side of the wall. Nami didn't know why she did this, but it was making more and more angry each time she did it.

So, in order to keep the swordsman from her mind, Nami started to work in the galley. It wasn't exactly quiet, but it was better, but it was the only other place on the _Going Merry_ that had a table and wasn't too near the swordsman. Nami actually had an easier time blocking out Luffy's and Usopp's disgusting eating noises and yelling and Sanji's snapping and flirting then the lone and quiet swordsman next door. But she still couldn't wait for him to heal so that she could go back to her room for peace and quiet.

And, to make matters worse, Nami couldn't sleep in her room. Her mind was always drifting to the man on the other side of that wall, and lying in bed next to the wall didn't help, in fact it made things worse. On the first night, it took Nami hours to get to sleep. Her mind wouldn't stop thinking about what she had done long enough to let her self calm down. It wasn't until she was so tired that she couldn't keep her eye lids open that she finally got to sleep. The next day, she knew she would have a hard time getting to sleep again, so she stayed in the galley until she was dead tired. Then, Nami moved down to her room and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Down below, Zoro, unlike Nami, had nothing to do or think about to keep his mind off that night. Sure, he thought of ways to improve himself once he got out of this couch, but that only lasted the last five minutes that night and the first half hour after he had woken up the next morning (he had fallen asleep mid thought that night). So, the only other option was to sleep. He slept many hours during the day, only waking up when he was hungry. But since he slept during the day, that meant he was up for most of the night and there was nothing but the sounds the others snoring to keep his mind off Nami, and he would rather think of Nami then listen to their horrible snoring.

Zoro thought about what she did and how he reacted. He wondered what was wrong with him to make him react to her touch like that; was he too tired to control himself or just insane? Zoro couldn't wrap his mind around it. It wasn't like him, to let a woman's touch affect him so much. He almost moaned for crying out loud! And it's a good thing he didn't! Zoro shuddered to think what would happen if she had heard him moan like that. Nami would never let live it down. Oh, what wouldn't she force him to do by hanging that over his head.

Zoro definitely considered himself lucky that he felt the pain when he did.

So, two days passed. Zoro rested and thought of Nami, while he was awake, and wished he was training to keep his mind off her. When Usopp came in to deliver his breakfast, Zoro was sitting up, feeling better then ever. His chest no longer hurt, for which he was glad. Now Zoro could get back to training and stop thinking about Nami and her cursed touch. Usopp almost dropped Zoro's plate when he saw Zoro sitting up and had already begun to unwrap his bandages. Usopp rushed to Zoro's side and, after placing the plate on the ground and out of the way, grabbed Zoro's arm. "No! You're not healed yet, Zoro," he replied.

Zoro was smirking, unable to contain his joy. "I'm healed," he almost laughed. "I feel great." He then pushed Usopp away and continued to unwrap the bandages. He looked down at his his stomach. The skin around the scar was no longer red like it was the last time he saw it. The scar looked closed and it didn't hurt to move. So, Zoro knew he was back to his full health. Zoro, happy to finally be free, paused for a moment to look at his cuffed hand. He then pulled his arm up, breaking the chain that restrained him to the wall and then showed it to Usopp. "See, Usopp! Never better!"

Usopp relaxed and looked down at Zoro's chest. He still felt uneasy about Zoro's condition, especially after what happened the last time he thought he was healthy. "I don't know… We better have Nami look at it…"

Zoro flinched at her Nami, anger filling inside him. He spent the last two days thinking about that woman because of her touch! He wasn't about to let her touch him again. So, Zoro moved off the couch and away from Usopp, unwrapping his bandages again. "I'm fine," Zoro said gruffly. "I don't need that thief to look at me." He finished unwrapping his bandages and threw them in the trash tin. He then went to the wardrobe to pull out a clean shirt. Usopp just stood there and watched him, too stunned to stop him.

One dressed Zoro moved back to his couch, but only to grab his plate, and then climbed the ladder to the deck.

On deck, Luffy was sitting on _Going Merry's_ lamb figure head, looking out on to the see. As soon as his nose picked up the smell of food, he turned to see where it was coming from. Zoro was walked up the steps and to the galley. Luffy smiled, happy to see Zoro up and about. He lifted hand and waved as he called to Zoro. "HEY! ZORO!" he yelled, making Zoro stop in front of the galley door and look back. "HOW'RE YOU FEELING!"

Zoro grinned and waved back with his free hand. "Much better, captain!" he laughed. "Sorry worrying you, Luffy!"

"NO WORRIES! JUST GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE OKAY!"

"Me too!" Zoro then turned, opening the door to the galley, and walked in. "Me too…" he sighed.

Nami wasn't in the galley, which improved Zoro's already good mood. Sanji was standing front of the stove, making breakfast for Luffy, Usopp, and himself. His eyes shifted to his left for a second to see Zoro walk in. They didn't say anything to each other, just ignored each other. Sanji couldn't help be a little frustrated with Zoro. He had hoped it was Nami walking in for breakfast. He had enjoyed his time with her for the last two days, though he did wonder why she was in the galley so much. He also noticed that she was the last one to leave the galley at night, thought he never saw her leave. She was always up, working on some map, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. He had been a little worried about her, but didn't ask why. As long as she was near him, he didn't really care what the reason was.

Zoro ate quietly, enjoying his food and trying to remember what had said he was going to for future training ideas. It quiet for a long moment, until Luffy and Usopp came running in, begging for food. Sanji calmed them down and told them to wait at the table. So, they waited impatiently, Luffy staring at what was left on Zoro's plate hungrily. Zoro had to kick Luffy a couple of times to keep him away and started to eat quickly. Once he was finished, Zoro moved out of the noisy galley.

As Zoro turned to walk up the steps to the stern of the ship, someone ran into him. Zoro, who was almost unfazed by this, looked down and saw that Nami had fallen back. She groaned in pain, not knowing what she hit. She had been in deep thought before she hit Zoro, which explains why she hit him. Zoro's anger flared at the sight of her, but he controlled it. No one but Nami and him needed to know what happened that night, especially not that moronic cook!

Nami, who had felt like she had hit a brick wall, shook her head. She was too tired to think about anything other than what had woken her up. She had heard Luffy call Zoro and ask if he was alright. At the sound of the word "Zoro", she was up and, even though she tried, couldn't back to sleep. So, she had decided to get dressed and go up for breakfast, hoping that he wasn't in the galley. Of course now, she was hoping that she hadn't bumped into him, but, knowing her luck lately, it probably was.

Nami, despite her fears, looked up to find a very angry Zoro. She flinched and just stared at him. She had feared this moment for the last two days and, because she tried not to think about it, she didn't know what to say. She was totally unprepared, which made her even more nervous. Zoro, who didn't seem nervous at all, didn't say anything either. It was silent for a long second as they stared at each other.

Then, Zoro sighed and relaxed, trying to let go of his anger. She was just a girl and it was probably an accident. Plus, she was his crew mate. He couldn't be angry with her for too long or it'll effect the crew. He held out his hand for Nami to take. Nami's eyes widen as she stared at it. "Come on," Zoro said, calmly. "Let's just forget that _it_ happened. It was honestly nothing."

Nami sat there for a second, comprehending what she heard, then she closed her eyes and sighed. He was right. What happened between them was honestly nothing. Not a thing. She just touched him. That's all. She then opened her eyes and reached up to grab his hand. This was another mistake.

As soon as her hand was in his, they froze. Nami's and Zoro's hearts started to pound and their eyes were wide with shock. Their hearts were pounding in their ears, making it hard to deny or ignore it. Nami couldn't help but notice how large and hot his hand was and Zoro couldn't help but notice that her hand was small and delicate and soft. Dark red eyes met black and then they knew that they had felt the same thing. Nami then pulled herself up and then pulled her hand away. Zoro sighed, looking away and moving out of Nami's way. Nami instantly moved passed him and into the galley without uttering a single word to Zoro.

Nami didn't like what she just felt and knew he felt the same. She walked to take a seat at the table. Sanji noticed her right away when he turned to serve Usopp and Luffy. He quickly moved passed them, dropping their plates in front of them, and to her. "Nami, love! How are you this morning?" he asked excitedly. "What would you like to eat? Anything you want!"

"Not now, Sanji," she sighed. Nami lost whatever appetite she had once she confirmed that it was Zoro that she had bumped into. What happen when he helped her up was just icing to the cake. "I'm not very hungry."

Sanji stopped and looked down at the navigator. He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and said, "Are you feeling okay, Nami, dear?" He knew something was wrong. Nami hadn't been eating much lately, but he thought she was on a diet or something. But not being hungry is proof enough that something is wrong. "You should really eat to keep your strength up."

Usopp and Luffy looked up at her and watched as she tried to think of a way out of this. Usopp knew there was something wrong too, but unlike Sanji, he knew better than to ask Nami. Asking Nami about her personal business was meant instant death, in a manner. That doesn't mean he wasn't worried, but he just knew better than to ask. Luffy on the other hand, had been completely oblivious to Nami's actions. This was the first he had heard that something was wrong. He grew worried instantly and was about to ask if she was okay himself. But then...

Nami sighed, pushing his hand away. "I'm fine, okay!" she almost snapped. "I'll just have a scrambled egg." Nami knew better than to let Sanji something was wrong, even if it meant forcing herself to eat. Sanji might catch on that something happened between them, no matter how small, and pick a fight with Zoro. She wasn't going to have two crew mates fighting over her and Zoro and Sanji already fight enough as it is. She didn't Sanji picking anymore fights than he needed too.

Sanji sighed and turned for the stove, not entirely accepting her answer. Something was up and he knew it. It was only a matter of time until he found out!

Outside, Zoro hadn't moved an inch since Nami went inside. He didn't watch the exchange that had happened between Nami and Sanji and he tired to ignore what he had heard. What business was it of his on whether or not Nami had breakfast or not. It was her decision, and it had nothing to do with him. And yet, despite what he told himself, he couldn't help think that he was responsible for Nami's lack of hunger.

Zoro shook his head to shake away the thought and then turned to walk to the bow. He didn't care whether or not Nami ate or not. It was any business of his.


	7. Sick

I do not own One Piece and all its characters! One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda-sensei!

Please enjoy my One Piece: Zoro x Nami fanfic! XD

Sorry it's taken so long to post this. I've been a little busy with school and other fandoms. And, sorry about the previously posted chapter 7. Forget that. I posted that half heartedly and rushed it and rushed in to the story a bit too far. This is the real version! I apologize again! And thank you for reading and for you patience! Please enjoy!

* * *

Days passed. Nami's and Zoro's minds, like everyone else's, were on Princess Vivi, whom they had picked up at Whiskey Peak. Vivi's country of Alabasta was in danger, what with the criminal organization Baroque Works leader Mr. Zero, or Crocodile of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, trying to take over the country or by the rebells threatening to attempt to try to overthrow the current government or with the horrible drought that slowly destroying towns all over the country. Vivi's mind was constantly worrying about her country, not that they could blame her. Alabasta was on the verge of collapsing and an evil man, Crocodile, was about to take over what was left of the country for himself.

Nami, despite worrying for Vivi, was a little glad about the Princess's presence on the ship. She was finding it very easy to distract herself during the day, what with the navigating job becoming a little more difficult ever since they entered the Grand Line and entertaining Vivi to get her mind of her worries. During the day, she only thought of Zoro when she saw him, which was very rare since he worked out at the stern of the ship and she and Vivi were usually in Galley. So, Nami hardly thought about Zoro.

The only time that she seriously thought about Zoro was when she didn't have anything else to occupy her mind and this was only at night. It was true, she wasn't feeling as awkward around him and she had forgotten all about her mistake in touching him during the day, but what she couldn't get out of her head was just Zoro. No matter how much she tried, her thoughts linger on the green haired swordsman on the other side of the wall. She tossed and turned in her bed each and every night, trying to think of something else. Anything else. What would happen when they got to Alabasta? What would she buy when they got rich? What the other islands along the Grand Line might be like? Which odd person was Luffy going to get to join the crew next?

But, no matter how many questions she asked herself, her mind always drifted to the swordsman on the other side of the wall. She couldn't get her mind off his rough skin or his well sculpted chest or his broodingly handsome face. Even as she lied there sick, with a high fever. Especially when she lied there sick. She couldn't even leave the cabin. Vivi and Luffy wouldn't let her. So, there was nothing to do but think. Once, she was still strong enough to sit up and hold a book for reading, but that strength quickly disappeared as her fever worsened. Now, there was nothing left to do or think about except think about him.

Nami was drifting in and out often of sleep, her body heavy and hot or cold, depending on how her body temperature was at the moment. She would be burning hot one second and freezing cold the next. Sweat crawled down her brow and her breathing was ragged. Vivi often came in to make sure that she was doing fine while taking over the navigating job for her. Vivi and Sanji were both eager to help by bring food, a cool wet cloth, watching her. And while she drifted in out, she often found herself unable to tell the difference between reality and dreams.

Sometimes, she would think that she was getting better and was actually able to get out of bed again. And then, she would be zapped of strength again and unable to move a single muscle. Her body may have been out of commission, but her mind was not. It wandered to the swordsman and of that moment they shared in her room and outside the galley. Her hands on his back. The feel of his hot, rough skin. The size of his hands. His dark eyes. The fact that they shared a moment. She sometimes thought that she was reliving these events, forgetting that she was really in her quarters, sick. She wondered if he lingered on those moments like she did. Often, she found herself wondering if Zoro thought of her too, though not as much as her. He had distractions and she didn't. When she wondered these things, she found herself doubting the idea of Zoro worrying about her, let alone letting his mind dwell on those small moments.

But, Nami couldn't be more wrong. She didn't know it, but, up above her head, Zoro was in the crow's nest. He hadn't been down under the deck for the last few days, not since Nami got sick. He knew that she was on just the other side of that wall, breathing ragged and weak and feverish. Before, it wasn't a problem. Before she wasn't sick and on everyone's mind. Before, all thoughts were on Vivi. Like Nami, Zoro had kept himself distracted. He had even forgotten about that incident in the middle of the night and the morning when they confronted each other again during the day. His mind was on training, getting better and stronger. At night though, he would have no problem getting to sleep, because he would be too tired to stay up long enough to think about anything. But it was staying asleep that was the problem

It wander to the girl on the other side of the wall and her soft, delicate hands on his back and in his hand. How he, on some instinctual level, knew that they were sharing a moment outside the galley, whatever that moment was. And it would wander back to that night a Cocoyashi Village, when she snuck into their room. What was she doing there? Why had she decided to help him that night he was injured? What was with that guilty look on her face? Did she feel like his injury was her fault? Or that it was her fault that she hadn't tried harder to stop him? He didn't understand why. It was his fault.

These questions woke him in the middle of the night. He would just be sleeping and then he would wake with a start, Nami on his mind. He didn't know why this happened, all he knew was that it just did. He would lie awake for a few hours, asking himself these questions until he drifted off to sleep again due to exhaustion. Then, the process would start all over again.

But, now, with Nami sick. He couldn't sleep in that room anymore. He didn't want to admit it, but he hated being unable to help her. She was sick and dying and he was helpless to stop it. He hadn't even trained for the last few days. His mind as been on her and her alone, even as he sat there, watching for islands and enemy ships. The air was getting colder and Vivi said that they were getting closer to Drum Island which was apparently rich with doctors. Once they were there, he knew he could relax and train again. Luffy would make sure Nami was safe. He had no doubts on this point.

But, for right now, that didn't stop his worrying. And his anger. Why should he have to worry about the girl? It's not like they weren't going to save her! It's not like she was really going to die! They were going to find a doctor and the doctor was going to save her!

_But what if we don't? What if he refuses to save the life of a pirate?_ asked a small voice in his head.

_Then we'll keep looking until we find one! Or we'll make him do it! We are pirates, after all!_

_But what if he would rather die than help a pirate?_

Zoro shook his head, getting more angry and worried each time this small voice in his head spoke. He hated listening to it. It was like there was something inside him that didn't have faith in his crew, in Luffy. And he hated feeling like that! Why wouldn't Luffy find a doctor for Nami? When had ever let them down? Zoro knew that when Luffy said that he was going to do something, he was going to do it, or die trying. Luffy would find Nami a doctor and she would be saved!

_She'll be alright!_

Zoro sighed in frustration and wrapped his blanket closer around himself. He knew he was over reacting. He himself didn't understand it. What was wrong with him? Sure, he was worried. It was his crew mate that was sick! But to be so worried that he stopped training and couldn't sleep in his own room?! That was ridiculous! It made him feel weak and pathetic! Like he was running from Nami! He shuddered at the thought. Running from a little girl?! When had Roronoa Zoro become so pathetic? It's not like Nami was that marine girl who looked like Kuina!

"Hey! Mr. Bushido!"

Zoro was torn from his reverie when Princess Vivi called to him from below. He stood up, wrapping the blanket closer and leaned over the railing of the crow's nest. Vivi's long blue hair was was pulled into a ponytail. She had on a long thick coat and mittens and a scarf. Snow was everywhere and falling. Luffy and Usopp were on opposite ends of the ship, shoveling snow off the ship. The girl smiled at him, though it looked forced and strained.

"Yeah, what?" he called to her, sounding a bit more irritated than he meant to.

She cupped her hands around his mouth and called back, "You've been up there for a long while! Come down and take a break!"

Zoro shook his head. No, this is what the farthest point from Nami and where he felt somewhat useful. He was fine up here. "I'm good! You just worry about getting us to Drum Island!" _And taking care of Nami._

"But aren't you cold?"

"I've got this blanket! I'm fine!" Now he was losing his temper with her. The irritation in his voice was thick. Why was she insistent on getting him down from there?!

"Look! I've got to navigate anyway! We're getting closer and I want to make sure that we're going the right way! But I also have to watch Nami! Sanji's busy making food for her and us!"

"No!" he snapped. That was the last thing he wanted. "Get Luffy or Usopp to do it! But I'm not going down there!"

"Luffy and Usopp are busy too! Please! Can we just switch places?"

"I said no!"

"But- It's not like she's contagious, Mr. Bushido!"

"That's got nothing to do with it! I just don't want to see her!" _Not like that!_ What part of no did this girl not understand?!

"But-"

"Hey, Zoro!" From the galley door, Sanji poked his head out. He glared up at Zoro, holding a knife in his hand. "Don't yell at Vivi! If you do it again, I'll kick your ass! Now get down below deck and look after Nami or you won't eat for a week! Do you hear me?"

Zoro glared back at Sanji and growled in anger, but pulled the blanket off and reluctantly started to climb down the crow's nest. "Damn, stupid cook!" he cursed as he moved.

Down on the deck, he walked past Vivi without saying a word. "Thank you, Mr. Bushido."

He grunted wordlessly at her and moved to the storage. He walked down the steps to the girls' quarters and stopped at the door. His eyes landed on Nami's unconscious body on the couch and his heart stopped. Nami was breathing hard and her face as red as tomato. She had four or five layers of thick blankets on top of her and a wet cloth on her forehead. She looked horrible! He looked away from her before moving further into the room.

He walked to her and grabbed her cloth. It was too dry. He dunked it in the bowl of cool water on the table beside the couch and rung it out before placing it back on her forehead. He then moved away, his anger growing. He didn't like this one bit! He moved to the corner, taking his swords off his belt and leaning them against the wall. Then, he sat down on the floor and crossed his arms and legs. At least he was inside and could catch a few Zs.

Even though he thought that, for the first time in his life, he wasn't able to nap where ever he sat. He glared at the girl on the couch with loathing. Why was he so worried? He was tired, yet he couldn't sleep! How irritating! He stared at her for minutes on end, angered. How could she be so weak? To get sick like that? Zoro had never been sick a day in his life, and would you never catch him troubling his crew mates like this.

"Zo- Zoro…!"

Zoro blinked as he stared at the girl. Her eyes were closed and her face was tensed up. She turned over on her side and moaned. It didn't sound like a moan of pain, but then again, she was so quiet that he couldn't be so sure. He stared at her in surprise for a moment longer before he relaxed. He couldn't be sure about the moan, but he did hear Nami call for him. His face grew hot at hearing her call out for him in his sleep. He brought a hand to his mouth, trying to calm himself. His heart was racing in his chest. Why? Why would she call out his name? Especially in her sleep?!

He couldn't think of a reason. What was she dreaming about? Whatever it was, it wasn't making her wake with a start like it had with him! Irritation consumed his body again as he glared at the navigator. He blinked and then, her eyes were open and staring at him.

"Zo-Zoro…?" she said weakly to him.

"What?" he hissed.

"Wh-what are you doing here…?"

"I'm here to help you! What do you think?" He looked away, wishing that he could hide his blush.

"Oh…" She was quiet for a moment. "It's… freezing in here…"

"It is snowing outside," he muttered.

"Yeah… But I'm… under ten layers… of blankets…" she breathed. Zoro rolled his eyes. "And… I'm still freezing…"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get me another blanket… Please, Zoro…"

He sighed and stood up. "Where are they?" he asked in a flat voice.

"In… the chest there…" Nami lifted her hand and pointed at the chest next to Zoro. He pulled it open and stopped.

"There's nothing in here. You must be using all the blankets." He turned to her, slamming the chest shut. "Now what?"

"Go… to the boy's room… and go get… some more…"

Zoro stared at Nami for a second. He could go out and get some blankets from the boy's quarters, but would that really be enough. Besides, wouldn't they have already given her all the other blankets other than the one that he had in the crow's nest? And he couldn't ask Vivi for the blanket. She was outside and high up in the freezing cold. What was he supposed to do?

Then, an unwelcome image came to his mind's eye. His heart stopped and his eyes widen as his eyes locked on the girl, though, he didn't see her. What he did see, was him holding Nami. They were laying on that very couch together, his arms around her waist and her head against his chest. His face heated at the thoughts of his wild image and he looked away again. Where the hell did that come from?! Why did it come to his mind right then?! Nami was silent all except for her ragged breathing, which was the only sound in the room. He thought about it for a moment and he got an idea from that image.

He turned to her, thinking that he was pretty hot now with that wild image in his mind. He reached down and grabbed his coat. He moved to her and threw the coat over her before saying, in a serious voice, "Move over."

Nami's eyes widened up at him as he stared at her. He… He must be joking right? There's no way he could be thinking of doing what he's thinking of doing, is he? Come on! There's no way she was going to let him sleep in the same bed with her! Was this a dream or reality?! She had no idea!

"No…" Nami hissed, her eyes narrowed in anger. "No way…! You are not going to-" Nami stopped and started to cough loudly. She lifted her hand to her mouth and coughed. Zoro stared down at her and then shook his head. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her under the blanket. She gasped and pressed her hands against his chest, trying to stop him. "No! Stop! I'm sick! And you're- You're you! Stop-" Nami started to cough again, covering her mouth with her hand. Her coughing fit shook her whole body as Zoro scooted her closer to the wall. Then he laid down next to her pulling the blankets and his coat over them both.

"Zo-Zoro-"

"Shut up! You're freezing right?" hissed Zoro in her ear. His face was beat red and his voice was thick with anger. Why was he doing this again? He didn't know himself! "I'm warming you up with my body heat! This'll be easier and faster!"

"But- But-"

"Your not contagious! So just stop worrying and just relax." He then added, as a mutter, "As if I would want cheap skate like you anyway." Nami coughed again, her face tense in agony. "No more yelling. Just sleep. If you get too hot just tell me and I'll leave."

Nami looked at him a second, her breathing more ragged than before. He stared down at her, his face as red as hers, but for a completely different reason. Was this as uncomfortable for him as it was for her? She supposed it would be, but how could it? Unless he was sick too. Why would he be? That wasn't like him and it wasn't contagious. Or so he said. She wanted to ask him if he was or not, but she was too weak to do so. Zoro was right. She needed to sleep. So she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest.

Within seconds, Nami had drifted off to sleep. He stared down at her for a second, mesmerized by her. He didn't know what it was about Nami, but as she slept there, he found her cuter than she normally did. Her cheek was pressed up against his chest and her small nose was red with the heat that was radiating off her. Her red hair was messy and dirty from not having bathed for the last few days. She was cute, even as she laid there sick as can be. Zoro sighed and then looked up at the wall above his head. He wasn't going to look at her as she slept in his arms. That was… too much for him. And he didn't like it. No. He would look elsewhere and give her some privacy. As the minutes drifted by and turned into hours, Zoro too eventually drifted off to sleep with her.

* * *

"ZORO!"

_Thunk!_

Something hard hit Zoro's head and hit it hard. He fell out of the bed, his arms loosening around the girl he was holding. He was rudely interrupted from his dream. It was a good dream, though he couldn't remember why it was good. Why was it good again? He couldn't remember anything about it. He thought he had when he got hit, but the dream was slowly slipping away.

Zoro looked up and found Sanji glaring down at him with the utmost loathing and fury. In his hand, he held a tray with a large bowl. Soup probably. Zoro lifted his hand to his head, forgetting where he was and what he was doing before he fell asleep, and rubbed it to sooth the small twinge of pain on the back of his head. "What? What did I do now?" he muttered to the cook.

Sanji's wide eyes widened and the fury grew, making him look crazy with it. "_What did you do now_?! I'll tell you what you did, you shitty Marimo! You were sleeping in the same bed as Nami! You asshole!"

Zoro stopped and stared at Sanji in shock. Then he looked back and found Nami staring at them both, looking worse than when he got into the bed. Her face was reddening even more, if that was possible, and her breathing more ragged. _Shit!_ He then looked up at Sanji and said, "Look! She was cold-"

"I don't give a damn if she was cold, you shitty Marimo!" snapped Sanji. He lifted his leg and swiftly kicked Zoro away from Nami. The hit was hard and Zoro hit the wall hard, pain racking through his skull. He groaned as he sat up from the attack. "You don't get any food for a week!" Sanji gave Zoro one last look before turning to Nami. "Here you go my lady," he said more sweetly and kindly to Nami. "Chicken soup broth. Just for you."

"Thanks… Sanji…" She whispered, looking up at him. She smiled weakly at him and tried to sit up. Sanji put a hand on her back to steady her and sat next to her. She looked up and her eyes locked with Zoro's for a moment. Then, she looked to Sanji, feeling guilty. Zoro was only really trying to help. He didn't deserve that.

"Here," Sanji whispered. Picking up the spoon, he slowly started to spoon feed Nami. The soup was warm and was delicious. Of course. Sanji made it. Drinking the soup made her realize just how hungry she wasn't, though. She didn't feel like eating, but she wouldn't refuse. She knew it would make everyone else worry and Sanji would just tell that she needed to keep her strength up.

Zoro watched as Sanji fed Nami for a few seconds before standing up. He moved to the bed, making Sanji visibly stiffen, and grabbed his coat of the couch. He pulled it on before turning to his swords. He put them on his belt again and turned to leave. Stopping at the door, Zoro gave Sanji and Nami one last look and something arose within him. Something that he had felt before, but not like this and not for this reason and not in a very long while. Jealousy. He was angry at Sanji, but not at the kick or at waking him or vowing to not feed him for a week. He was angry at him for sitting next to Nami and for feeding her. Jealous that he was allowed to do this. Wasn't he supposed to be he cooking for everyone while doing that? The ass!

"If you don't want someone else warming her up, than you shouldn't let someone else take care of her," Zoro said as calmly as he could, though even he could hear the irritation in his voice. But he didn't care. He survived almost a whole month without eating. He didn't want to go through that again, but he would if he needed to. Let Sanji do his worse. What was the worse Sanji could do?

And with that, Zoro turned and left leaving his words to hang in the air. Sanji looked back and glared at the doorway where Zoro stood. He wanted to yell back a comeback at the swordsman, but he couldn't think of one. He hated to admit it, but Zoro was right. If it wasn't for the fact that he had to cook for those bums and Vivi first, he would have been down here himself, taking care of Nami.

He also couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. How did he get to sleep with Nami?! Why did she let him?! Sanji couldn't help but feel that if it had been him, he would have been the one that got to sleep with Nami. He didn't care what the reason was! How dare Zoro sleep with his Nami! "Stupid swordsman," he growled.

Nami saw the hatred and jealousy in Sanji's eyes and felt even more guilty. It's not like Zoro was doing anything. He just wanted to help. She felt like it was her fault that Sanji had hit Zoro and then kicked him to the wall. "Sanji…" she called weakly. He turned to her, the hate disappearing from his face as he turned. He smiled. "Don't… be too hard… on Zoro…" Sanji arched his brow at her and then gave her a worried look.

"But he-"

"I was freezing… There weren't… any blankets… That was the only thing... he could think of… It was just… as uncomfortable for him… as it was for me…"

"But-"

"Please, Sanji… He was just… taking care of me… He should have… at least gotten treated… better… for doing that… Please, Sanji…"

Sanji stared at the young woman before him. She was defending Zoro?! Why?! Well, when you put it that way, he could see how she couldn't be _that_ mad at Zoro. He could be jealous, but not mad. He did help Nami. He couldn't be mad at anyone for that. Sanji sighed, hating that couldn't even get mad at that idiot. He thought that Zoro didn't deserve Nami's defense, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wouldn't argue with Nami, especially when she was sick. "Fine. I'll feed him," Sanji said reluctantly. "But only for a you, Nami, my dear."

Nami smiled weakly. "Thanks, Sanji," she whispered, just as weakly. Then, she let him continue to feed her. When the soup was gone, Sanji helped Nami lie back down. He took the bowl and tray and moved back to the door. He promised that he would be right back and Nami nodded. She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again.

The lack of Zoro's presence was noticed by Nami as soon as she was alone. She was cold, not as cold as she had been, but cold enough to make her wrap her arms around herself. She missed his heat, and, if she were being honest with herself, his body. She missed his strong arms around her and his hard chest that she rested her head against. She missed his smell. Steel. Just steel. No booze, which she found odd. Something that she would have never thought she would enjoy. But she wouldn't allow herself to admit that or the feelings that came with it. It was just too tiring and embarrassing to do so right now.

The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep and into another dream about awkward moments with Zoro was turning over on her side and how the side of the couch that he had occupied smelled delicious.


End file.
